This invention relates generally to ball throwing devices, and more particularly to devices for tossing a ball for playing fetch with a dog or other animal.
It is well know that many dogs love playing fetch. This has traditionally meant the dog owner must repeatedly throw a ball or stick that the dog then retrieves for yet another throw. Quite often, the person throwing the object tires out before the dog does. Also, the thrown object often becomes saturated with the dog's saliva, making handling the object by hand unpleasant.
To overcome these difficulties, various ball throwing devices have been proposed that facilitate throwing balls for dogs to fetch. Such devices generally comprise an elongated handle having a cup or similar structure formed on one end for holding the ball. A person can insert the ball into the cup and swing the device in a forward motion, thereby propelling the ball a good distance. This enables the thrower to repeatedly throw the ball without suffering arm fatigue. The device also eliminates the need to manually handle wet balls.
Conventional ball throwing devices are typically made of plastic materials. While ball throwing devices made of a plastic material are generally suitable, they tend to lack durability and a high-quality appearance.